The Alternate Stories of New Tendo City: Not So Clothing Optional! 2
by Thatkidwiththeafro
Summary: A swap around of Lucina's mishaps, with Male Corrin, and Niles taking on the lead roles instead!


Corrin's stomach was growling the moment he woke up that morning. After sitting up for at least five minutes to get his head together, as well as getting several yawns in, he decided to go to the kitchen. Pulling down his royal-purple dyed nightshirt over his equally royal purple pajama pants, he walked slowly towards the small kitchen within her apartment. He approached the refrigerator, eagerly awaiting the goodies that were located within the fridge. Of course, upon the realization that the fridge was empty, a look of disappointment followed shortly afterwards.

The look of disappointment turned into a look of hope, upon the realization that there might be some food in the cupboards above him. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up towards the cupboards to hopefully secure some type of food. The results came up as nothing but seasonings and spices such as Black Pepper, Sea Salt, and Cinnamon appeared. Of course, Corrin knew that he couldn't just eat spices, and decided that there was no choice but to go the grocery store 2 blocks over to get ingredients for his breakfast.

Considering how hungry he was, Corrin decided to ditch the morning shower, for now. "I'll focus on the food for now, after all, I don't smell anything right now." He said, referring to himself. He walked back to his bedroom to change, and decided that a simple outfit would do for the day. He reached in his dresser, and pulled out a light pink t-shirt with the Bunny Flash on it, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of red suspenders. He decided that due to it being a quick shopping trip, he would not put out underwear, for it wasn't exactly necessary for a morning trip. He pulled off the royal purple pajamas of his, and threw them down on the floor. He then pulled on the jeans, slipped the shirt on, which ended up showing off his stomach, including his navel, and finally put the red suspenders on. He found a pair of blue cotton socks, and slipped them on, followed by a pair of red Converse sneakers. He then combed out his hair, and proceeded to look at himself in the mirror.

"Not bad for a last-minute outfit! Pretty cute too! I should be able to get some guys staring at me today!" He said. Making sure, that everything was in order, making sure that he had her reusable bag and after checking up on the city's weather on his phone, he set out for the food he needed. After locking up his apartment, he ran down the stairs, and walked outside of the apartment.

It was only 8 in the morning, and the many residents of New Tendo City were doing their usual weekday morning routines. Toads were yelling for people to buy their fire flowers, while a mysterious, yet, creepy salesman attempted to sell a mask or two to a certain Pokémon trainer. A Japanese schoolgirl was putting a magnifying glass in the face of a freckle-faced redheaded teenager with a yo-yo, and a baseball bat and questioning him on his knowledge of the kidnapping of a woman named Peach Toadstool the night before. Corrin ignored these events as he continued his journey.

He passed by a television shop where a group of residents were gathered around a TV where a talk show was playing. A tall woman in a red pantsuit and purple hat was arguing about something unimportant involving celebrities while another tall woman with an afro and a futuristic dress, a blonde woman in a black dress, and another woman with an afro and a white pantsuit rolled their eyes in disbelief while also shouting. As with the other things beforehand, Corrin ignored it, but secretly scoffed at the talk show. "Mayor Pauline, and Kate Alen need to focus on their music careers, while Cynthia and Diantha should work on their Pokémon battling skills! Why anyone let those four have a talk show is beyond me! Probably Lady Camilla, knowing her!"

Corrin walked past several more shops, while also ignoring the creepy boys that were wolf-whistling at him. "I knew I shouldn't have left my sword at home today!" he grumbled. He accidentally dropped his bag, and while trying to pick it up, he felt someone touching her butt while bent over, and before he got his bag off the ground, he turned around and punched the perverted offender in the jaw, knocking him out cold. The incident made him storm off, leaving the unconscious offender at the mercy of a crowd of people that had gathered around to film the incident.

Eventually, he reached the grocery store. Tropical Grocery was the most popular grocery store within the city thanks to its low prices, high quality products, and for the fact that always open 24/7 with self-checkout lanes. "Hello, Breakfast, my old friend!" sang Corrin as he walked into the store. Due to most of the city being at work or school, the store was almost empty. This pleased Corrin a lot. He went to the cereal aisle first and found a box of Yoshi Apple Eggs cereal, remembering the taste of the sweet cereal, he placed it in the basket. He went to the dairy section and found a carton of Lon-Lon Milk which was also placed in the basket.

Realizing that he would need food for lunch, he went off and found a loaf of Mr. E.A.D.'s Killer Bread, along with a small can of drained Cheep-Cheep fish in water. Deciding to add some saltiness as well as some to the mid-day meal for later, he went off and placed a can of Super Star chips in the cart. Deciding that a drink was necessary as well, he went to the drink section and bent over to get a 12-pack of Falcon Punch. While reaching for it, another creep decided to touch his butt which was unknowingly exposed while he was getting the box up from the shelf. Upon getting up with the box, he proceeded to smash him across his grinning perverted face with the twelve can pack of the soft drink. Following this, he went on a profanity filled rant against the pervert, of which only the words "Disgusting", and "Fuckboy" were heard by those who were nearby.

Deciding that a dessert would be a good finish to her meal, as well to forget the two perverts from that day, he looked for a cake, and a pint of ice cream. Heading to the self-checkout system, he figured that all was good for today. "All's well that ends well.

At least those two creeps from before will think twice before touching me again!" he laughed. Upon leaving the store with her groceries, he was approached by yet another perverted creep. "Back off fuckface! I've already dealt with enough shit today! What does it take for a guy to eat some fucking food in this city! Huh? Is that too hard to ask!" he said in an angry manner.

The creep said nothing in response. He remained quiet, while also grinning for an unknown reason, of course after Corrin stopped ranting at him. Corrin turned on his heel, and marched off with an angry scowl across his face, nothing could get any worse for him today. As he started the walk back towards his apartment, he felt a sang somewhere on him. He didn't give it any proper thought, however, and kept walking away.

Unbeknownst to him, this creepy perv had decided to bring out a fishing pole so that he could get something off Corrin! The perv didn't care what he got, for he wanted anything off him! In this case, her Bunny Flash shirt was the thing being snagged on! Due to Corrin being oblivious to the perv's clever idea, he kept pulling away, while the perv's rod kept tugging away!

Eventually, a tear in the fabric of the shirt began to appear, slowly, more and more of Corrin's skin started showing, until. "Rrrriiiipppp!" The shirt that Corrin was wearing was torn off, leaving him with a bare chest showing off, and him feeling a breeze! "What was that!" he cried! He looked down to see that his chest was exposed to the public eye, save for the nipples which were conveniently covered by the red suspenders he was wearing. Corrin's face turned as red as a beet, and while babbling some words that no one could understand, the perv attempted to pull his jeans open, which he was successful in damaging to the point where the which he was successful in damaging to the point where the pants remained open to the point of exposing even more skin! Corrin became as red as a nearby firetruck in the parking lot. "…." Said Corrin.

The perv had decided to make a run for it, knowing full well that if he attempted to photograph his perverted crime, that it wouldn't end well for him. Corrin stood silent and as red as a firetruck. The poor guy had just wanted to make a quick grocery stop so that he could have some food in the fridge for the day. Instead, he had been touched on his behind by several depraved perverts, and had now gotten his shirt ripped off entirely by a perv, and had the front of his pants torn open enough to expose his hair and skin below, as well as his cock, which was now fully erect. He didn't know what to do next. Luckily, no one had noticed, so far that is. He wanted to run, but didn't know where to turn. He figured that if he could run to the alleyway, all would be well.

Of course, this was easier said than done. The alleyway was just down the road, and a very dimly lit one due to the dark grey clouds that were beginning to sprout out over the city. "If I don't get out of here as fast as I can, then I'm about to be totally screwed right now! I'm already missing a shirt, and how much worse could this get? Seriously?" Luckily, the coast became clear, as it hit 9 am, and the residents had gone away to work, school, or inside due to the nasty weather that was beginning. Corrin grabbed his bag and held it close to his bare chest while running. Unknowingly, his jeans started to sag a bit, exposing his butt crack. Had there not been suspenders, Corrin's pants would have fallen, giving him even greater embarrassment than there already was. Managing to use his bag full of groceries to his advantage for once, he ran as fast as he could while covering his crotch.

Reaching the alleyway with no problems, he sighed a major breath of relief. Sitting under a small awning within the alleyway he began to ponder how to get out of his current situation. A crack of thunder was heard in the distance, and a few drops of water hit the awning, eventually turning the bone-dry awning into a shiny piece of fabric thanks to the rain. Corrin looked out at the street. It had now become slick with enough water that the street almost became like glass, reflecting the neon lights of the city's businesses. It looked lovely, and it started to make Corrin feel a bit better about the day's events.

Deciding that he couldn't fix his situation, he decided to walk off home in his current state. "How bad could it be? Yeah, people will stare, but not everything in life can go as planned!" he said. He breathed again, and walked out of the alleyway. Clutching his bag to his side, he casually walked off towards his home. His chest felt cold due to the rain, and his pants became wet because of it, also adding to the chill factor, but Corrin didn't care. He was determined to have his breakfast, and no perverts were going to ruin his day!  
Boys stared, and wolf-whistled, mothers shielded their children's eyes, and some people even videotaped his outfit's state, but Corrin didn't care. He kept on walking.

He then passed by a fashion designer's store. The stylist had a hard time coming up with a design for the upcoming New Tendo City fashion show later that week. She decided to look outside for inspiration, and seeing Corrin in his current state made her creative juices flow! "Eureka! I've got it!" she yelled as she began sketching on her drawing pad.

Finally, Corrin made it to the front gate of his apartment. He began looking for his keys to get in, when he felt no more rain suddenly. He looked up to see that a black umbrella was covering his head, which was being held by his boyfriend Niles. "I came by to see if you wanted to join me for lunch today, Corrin. But I see that you've had an interesting day…." He said while blushing at the current state of Corrin. "Hard day, love?" he asked innocently. "Yes, Nile, dear." He said. "Wanna talk about it inside?" he asked kindly. "Yes, upstairs then." He replied.

Climbing up the stairs with the groceries, Corrin said nothing. Niles knew that until he got in the apartment, would he talk. Unlocking the door, Corrin threw the bag on the counter, and went to the sofa. Niles started putting the groceries away for Corrin, and after putting the last one away, decided to ask Corrin what had happened.

"I woke up this morning, and found no food in my pantry, so I went and changed into some quick shopping clothes…. Then…. then…. Then… it started raining, and then you found me in front of my apartment." He said. Niles was listening, but secretly the state of Corrin's outfit was turning him on.

Finally, after Corrin had finished recounting his story, Niles spoke up. "I'm sorry to hear what happened to you, Corrin. I really am. I wish I could find those pervs who made a move on you! I would teach them a thing or two!" he shouted. Robin chuckled at this. Niles was always cute whenever he went into vigilante mode.

Niles noticed Corrin chuckling, and proceeded to blush a deep shade of cherry red. He decided to change the subject. "Corrin, despite what they did to you, you still look cute…. In fact, I'd say the outfit fits you!" he blurted out. Corrin gave Niles a sly look complete with a smug smirk in response.

Niles blushed even redder, making him look like as he had spilled Cherry Koopa Cola all over his face! "I'll make breakfast!" he yelled, and darted into the kitchen as fast as his legs would take him!

A few days later, Corrin and Niles decided to watch the New Tendo City fashion show on TV for their Friday night date. The fashions had been interesting for the males especially, and both Niles, and Corrin had already figured out Christmas gifts for one another. The final outfit was about to be shown to close out the event. "Ladies, and Gentlemen, our last outfit of the night is to be revealed shortly. The designer of the outfit calls this piece, 'Determination', and says she was inspired by a scene outside of her shop during the previous week! Action darling!"

A young man walked out with Converse sneakers, black jeans torn at the front pelvic area, and bright red suspenders over a bare chest! It looked exactly like Corrin's outfit from a few days ago! The outfit received enormous praise, and the model was asked several more times to reveal it again, and again. The outfit was a hit! "Say, Corrin, isn't what you ended up like the other day?" Niles asked. "Yeah, it is! Looks like an embarrassing thing turned into a good thing!" laughed Corrin.

The next day, many men and women around the city were wearing the outfit. Corrin ended up wearing it just for Niles' sake. He went to meet up with Niles at the café they enjoyed Boba Teas at together. He waited, and waited. Finally, a tap on the shoulder caught his attention. He turned around, only to see Niles in the same outfit! Corrin chuckled at Niles. "Hey, got to stay fashionable, or else I'll be square!" he said. The two hugged, shared a quick kiss, and then proceeded to walk in the café.


End file.
